The Demi Games
by thesuperMrE1
Summary: Ben, thanks to Leo, gets thrust in to Panem in time for the Games. Just another adventure for a sorry demigod. *All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Arch**

Ben woke up from a dream that topped off all others; him back to back with someone against a quartet of people he didn't recognize. His dao blades were flaming. Most were armed with swords, one with a spear on his back. They were closing in on them and…

He shook his head, pushing aside the dream. He grabbed his sword from under his bed and headed for the woods to clear his head. It was still dark, but he always felt his hearing and touch peaked when he couldn't see. Sure enough, he heard noises from the woods; but not monster noises. They sounded more like someone building something.

He followed the noises, leading him to doors built into a hill. He felt around for a knob or a handle to no avail. He lit a small fire in his hand, finding soot on it. Unsure where exactly to hit, he shot a huge blast of fire at the door, causing it to open. He walked in, finding he was in a huge workshop. Tables cluttered with tools and supplies spread out across the workshop. Towards the back, he saw a metal arch with a small Latino person behind it. _Leo._

"Hey Leo," Ben called out. He heard something drop and saw Leo poke out under the arch.

"Oh hey Ben," he said, picking up a ratchet wrench. "What brings you here?"

"Just need to clear my head. Woke up from a troubling dream. What are you working on?"

"You know, I really don't know. Something in my mind said, _Build this._ And this is the result." He ran his hand against the metal. "Wanna help test it?"

Ben walked over to the arch and examined it. Circular ports lined the inside. "How does it work?"

"Well, I connected it to the old engine of the Argo II, so I just need to work the control panel. I think its supposed to make a portal."

"To where?" Ben was starting to get nervous.

"No clue." Leo made his way to the side of the arch and started to press buttons. "Anything you might want before going through?"

"Some drachmas," Ben answered. If he got stuck gods know where, he wanted a way to contact camp. At the very least to yell at Leo.

"Table behind you, bottom drawer," Leo said. "Take as many as you'd like."

Ben opened the drawer and grabbed a handful of the coins, about thirty. He turned around as he heard a humming sound. The circular ports were emitting a plasma like substance, swirling in place. The humming continued.

"In I go?" Ben asked, nervously.

"In you go," Leo said, not meeting Ben's eyes. Ben made a silent prayer that he would survive this and stepped through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to District Four**

He fell front first on the floor. Sitting himself up, he did a quick assessment. He still had all his limbs, nothing broken. The drachmas were still in his pocket. His dao blades were missing, either vaporized by the portal or left behind.

 _The portal!_ He looked around, trying to find it. All he found was a nicely kept bedroom. He was in the mindset to make an Iris message to rant at Leo when the door opened. He saw a woman, nicely dressed, with her hair up.

"Morning honey," she said. "Get dressed and meet us in the living room when you're ready."

"Excuse me but, what?" Ben said as politely as he could. From what he could gather, this woman thinks he's her son.

"Today's Reaping Day," she explained. "There should be a suit in your closet. We'll go over things again when you get dressed." She closed the door, leaving Ben with a million questions. He pulled out a drachma, concentrated on making a thin wall of water, and lit a fire behind it. Thank the gods Percy taught Ben this after the Brooklyn expedition. A rainbow shimmered in front of him.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." He tossed in the drachma, watching it disappear. "Show me Leo, Camp Half-Blood." The rainbow shimmered and a scene appeared. Leo was at the dining pavillion, talking to everyone about something.

"...and it short circuited, and then it closed up." he said, looking panicked.

"Leo!" Ben shouted, scaring everyone. "What happened?"

"Something happened to the portal and the arch died," Leo explained. "I don't know what caused it, and I'm not sure how to fix it."

"Ben," Chiron said, rising in his centaur form. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not damaged, if that's what you're asking. Though, I'm not excited for what's to come." Eyebrows were raised. "Something about 'Reaping Day.'"

Chiron turned to the campers. "Athena cabin. Hephaestus cabin. I want you to stay at Bunker 9 and work on fixing the portal."

One camper cried out, "But Leo made it. Shouldn't he know how to fix it?"

"I already told you guys," Leo said, "It just came to me. I don't know how I built it in the first place."

"Either way," Chiron began, "We need the portal functioning to get Ben back." He turned back to Ben. "Just stay alive, Ben. We'll get this fixed."

Ben nodded and swiped away the scene. He took a deep breath before opening the closet. Inside was a sea green shirt with deep blue jacket and pants to match. The tie had wave designs and a trident on it. Smiling at the coincidence, he got dressed, finding it worked very well. He slipped on some black socks and dress shoes before transferring the drachmas to an inside pocket of the jacket. He left the room and found the woman with a young girl and an older man.

"Good," she said. "You're ready. We'd better get going."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reaping**

On the way to the main square, Ben learned briefly that one male and one female were chosen to fight in a battle royale as payment for a huge war against the Capitol. Ben thought back to his fight against Percy and Jason a few weeks back. It was just the three of them and it ended in a disaster. Now, from what he figured after hearing there were twelve districts in the world he landed, there were twenty-four people in the fight. His odds of staying alive if he was picked were quickly falling.

Ben found himself in front of a large building that looked like the Capitol Building. He saw the boys drifting off to one side, girls to the other. There was a stage with a woman behind a podium, and soldiers along the sides, resembling upgraded Stormtroopers. The woman had a pasty face with way too much make up on it, reminding him of a couple Aphrodite girls.

"Everyone take your places," the woman called out in a nasally voice. "The Reaping will begin shortly." Ben placed himself within the guy area expecting someone to say, "Hey, you don't belong here." No one said a word to him.

"Welcome, one and all, to the reaping for the 72nd Hunger Games," the nasally voiced woman said. "We will begin with the ladies." She walked to a large glass bowl filled with slips of paper, and dug her hand in. She swirled her hand around before pulling it out. She opened it up and read off, "Samantha Hemsworth."

A girl about his age with tanned skin walked up to the stage. Her dress was a wavy sea green and blue mix. Her blonde hair laid in curls. She nodded at the woman before turning in place, staying in that spot.

"And now for the gentlemen," the make up doll said as she walked to another glass bowl. She reached in, repeating her selection process before pulling her hand back out. As if to create suspense, she took her merry time opening the slip. "Ben Dierking."

A wave of whispers began as Ben trudged to the stage. He heard remarks such as, "He's too weak," "He must be the joke tribute," and "Never learned anything useful." He ignored the words and walked on stage. The woman gave him a smile, directing him next to the female tribute. He gave her a small nod, causing her to smile. He stared straight ahead as the woman gave her parting words to the crowd. Everyone below the stage began to leave as the woman turned to Ben and Samantha.

She led them into the building, telling them about what they should prepare for. Ben was thinking about camp, hoping they were making progress. He tuned back in just in time to hear the woman tell him to go in the room they were passing by. Ben warily walked in, ready to blast some fire. The door closed behind him and he instinctively readied himself for an attack. He looked around, finding the room rather bare minus two chairs.

The door opened and the family whose house he landed in rushed to him. The mother and young girl hugged him as the father placed a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Not Big Bubby," the girl cried. Ben decided she was at the very least four or five. But he felt sorry for her, even though he hardly knew her.

"Please," the woman sobbed, "try to come home." Ben couldn't say a word and patted her on the back. The father squeezed Ben's shoulder before leaving for the door. The mother and daughter let Ben go and followed the man, crying into their hands. He sat down in a chair and waited around.

The door opened and the nasally woman came in, ushering him to come with her. He obliged, following her to a train waiting behind the building. He boarded it, finding himself in the dining car with Samantha sitting at the table. She sat quietly as the train doors closed. Ben turned back to see the city disappear into the distance.

 _This won't end well,_ his gut said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm on a Train**

Ben was shown to his room on the train, where he was told to wait. He took the time to send an Iris message to camp. He managed to get a hold of Annabeth, telling her what was going to happen.

"Well, I guess you'll either have to fight or keep away from the fighting," she said. "We're still working on the portal. The emission ports are shot, and we're having problems recreating them. Also the engine is dead and we're trying to come up with an alternative."

"Well I don't know when the actual fight will begin so you still have some time." He heard a knock at the door. "Shoot. I gotta bolt." He swiped at the rainbow call as the door opened. It was the make up woman.

"Dinner will be in five minutes," she said. Her voice was beginning to seriously annoy Ben. She left, leaving the door open. Ben made his way to the dining car, watching the countryside pass by. When he arrived, there were two new people, a guy who looked to be in his early twenties and a woman who looked rather old.

"Ben," the nasally woman said, "Meet your mentor, Finnick." Ben nodded his head at Finnick, who stood up.

"If you don't mind, Lissa," Finnick asked, "I'd like to speak with Ben privately."

"Oh sure," she answered. Finnick led Ben to the opposite side of the car.

"Who are you?" he asked in a hushed voice. "Really?"

"I don't think you'd believe me," Ben said.

"Try me."

Ben looked back over at the others before telling his new mentor. He told Finnick about how Leo built a portal and sent him into the house of that random family. He brought up camp and told his mentor about his lineage and powers. At the end, Finnick took a step back.

"Woah," he stated. "That's…"

"Yeah. Now don't tell anyone. I'm just waiting things out until the portal's fixed." Finnick nodded, and the two rejoined the others.

Dinner was fantastic, with all kinds of soups and entrees. Ben stuffed himself full, and went to bed right after. That night, he saw the portal being worked on by some campers, Leo and Annabeth sleeping on some tables. Everything seemed to be working fine until he heard something snap.

"Blast!" A camper shouted. "That was our last replacement part."

"What broke?" Someone asked.

"The bloody export tube."

"Can't you just fix it?"

"No. We don't have an adhesive strong enough to hold it under the pressure."

"And you can't just remake it?"

"That'll take at least three days to do." Ben wanted to go in and help but couldn't move forward. He felt himself being pulled backwards and the workshop darkened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Capitol**

That morning, Ben changed into a green polo with khakis. He ripped the pocket full of drachmas off the jacket, and strung it to his belt loop with twisted threads, then left for the dining car. Waiting for him was a dressed up Finnick, Mags in some important looking robes, and Samantha in a dress.

"Hello Ben," Samantha said. Ben noticed smaller details about how she said it. Pushing her hair behind her ear, not looking at him. Was it possible… Ben decided not to worry too much.

"Morning." He took a seat across from Finnick as dinner was being served. Eggs, french toast, pancakes, and blueberry muffins were the day's morning menu, and Ben ate until he was stuffed.

Finnick started the conversation. "Today, we'll be arriving in the Capitol. The first thing that'll happen is a rigorous clean-up. Strip you down bare, and leave you to be dressed. You'll be costumed to represent District Four."

"With no say at all?" Samantha asked.

"None whatsoever." Finnick was going to continue when Lissa walked in.

"Good morning," she said, her nasally voice present as ever. "Are you ready for the day?" No one answered. "Alright. We will be arriving in the Capitol in fifteen minutes." She left the dining car.

"Her voice is starting to severely annoy me," Ben said.

"I know," Finnick agreed. "I have to deal with it every year." The conversation dropped after that.

The Capitol was unlike anything Ben had ever seen. All the buildings had a futuristic build to them, there were hovercrafts flying in the air, and at the station, the people were wearing the most ridiculous outfits. Most had frills larger than their heads or had a grotesque assortment of colors. Ben simply frowned.

"What's wrong with these people?" He asked no one in particular.

"Money and ignorance," Finnick replied. "They don't need to work, but have all the wealth in the world." Ben didn't know how to react. Thankfully, the train stopped where he couldn't see any of them. He and Samantha were escorted into the city, under the streets. The tunnels reminded Ben of the ones under highways.

They were taken into a building up on the surface and Ben was dropped off in one room. In there was a table with a chair and a closet. He sat down in the chair and waited. After some time, three people came in. They looked semi-normal compared to the other Capitol people. At least, their clothes were. Their skin was tinted to match their clothing, purple for the first one, orange for the middle, and green for the one on the right.

"Hello," the green one said in a squeal. "We're your prep team. Are you ready?" Ben slowly nodded, unsure exactly what to expect. "Alrighty ladies." They stripped him down completely and started to wax him. Within minutes, his whole lower half, armpits, and chest were stinging raw. They let him shave his own face, only for them to pluck away the remainder. Once they were satisfied, they left, being replaced by a single woman who looked the most normal.

"Hello Ben," she said. "I take it the girls were thorough?"

"Very," he answered, resisting the urge to rub his stinging chest.

"Well, now is the easy part: your costume for the chariots." She reached into the closet, shuffling through outfits. "Your mentor told me you had a thing for mythology. Greek specifically."

Ben jumped at that. Was it possible she knew as well? "What else did he say?"

"That I should dress you in this." She pulled out a white Greek _chiton_ with an ocean blue cloak. "You recall the god Poseidon, right?"

"Yeah, he's my fa-" He caught himself before saying _father_. "-my favorite."

"Good." She walked over to Ben and helped him into the outfit. The _chiton_ was a perfect fit and the cloak hung down to his calves. She walked back to the closet.

"Um, what's your name?" Ben asked.

"Miriel," she answered, carrying a mirror and sandals. She tossed the footwear at Ben. "Put them on." He did so and looked up. The outfit made him look like he really was from Ancient Greece. He looked over at Miriel, who features were changing. Her choppy short hair grew out long and wavy. Her intense grey eyes kaleidoscoped, changing color at random. She became a natural beautiful instead of a sophisticated person.

"Hello Ben," the new Miriel said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Lovely Time**

Ben had trouble trying to make words form. His brain felt like mush. He remembered feeling this before in… in… The memory surged in his mind. It was at Cabin Ten, the Aphrodite cabin.

"Aphrodite?" The goddess nodded. "What are you doing here? How are you even here?"

"Answer me this, how did you get to this strange place?"

"Leo built that stupid portal and I went through it."

"Tell me Ben, have you looked at a map of this place?" He shook his head. A sheet of paper poofed onto the table and Ben looked at it. On it was the United States, except there were no states. Instead, thirteen dots sprawled out across the map, labeled District 1 through District 12 and the Capitol.

"What the…?" His mind was having problems accepting this.

"Yes. This country is what remains of your home. Apollo has foreseen this."

Ben had so many questions, but wanted a vital one answered. "So how did you get here?"

"You, Ben, are the link. The gods in this time are severely weak. The most we can muster is a mere whisper. But you, a very powerful demigod, you give us a new strength to do more. Manifesting in mortals, like I am now. Because of you, we can offer help."

"Help? What kind of help?"

"A warning. My husband says to wait for the timer to go off, and your father says to not worry about surviving. Even Ares has a warning: to beware the one's and two's." She bent over, clutching her head. "I do not have much time left. Remember our warnings, Prince of the Sea." The feature of the goddess began to melt away.

"Wait," Ben cried out. He wanted to know how everyone was doing. Was the portal close to being done? Unfortunately, all traces of the goddess were gone, leaving sophisticated Miriel.

"Satisfied with my work?" she asked, suffering no ill effect of being controlled.

"Yeah," Ben answered. "I feel like king of the ocean."

"Well, you can't replace a god. You are Prince of the Sea." Ben almost laughed. It was a funny coincidence, as if Aphrodite left that with Miriel. "Now come. We need to get you to the chariots."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Parade**

She lead Ben through the hallways into a large room. There were large doors at the other side and horse-drawn chariots scattered about. There was one boy and one girl by each, accompanied by an adult. Ben scanned about the room, looking for something to stick out in District 4 fashion. He did a double take when he found Samantha.

For a moment, she looked exactly the same as Calypso when he first saw her. The same Greek dress, braided hair, and tanned skin. Samantha was wearing a silver circlet on her head and bands that went around her upper arms. He started walking towards her, checking out the chariot. It had waves along the base. In front was a wooden mermaid and inside was a trident standing straight up.

"Hey," Samantha said, tilting her head to the side, giving him a sweet smile. Ben took a small step back.

"Hey." He ran his hand along the wood of the chariot. "So this is it, huh?"

"Yeah. I think it's very fitting for us."

"A little too fitting for me," Ben mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. He turned his attention to the horses. They were both monochrome black and were keeping conversation between themselves. Ben was about to join in when Finnick stepped over.

"Hello Ben. Samantha." Ben nodded and Samantha curtsied. "Are you two ready?"

"Oh yes," Samantha said. "We- well, Ben looks like a god."

"Well, you- um, well, for a lack of better terms, a goddess," Ben said. There was some garbled announcement and people either backed away or climbed onto the chariots.

"Get in," Finnick instructed. Ben climbed in, taking hold of the trident. Samantha stood next to him, her hands on the front of the chariot. "Perfect. Just don't look at anyone. Make yourselves seem too important. Good luck." The large doors began to open and the horses pulled the chariots into a line.

Off in the distance, he heard someone talking loudly as a crowd was cheering. The first chariot carted away. The cheering got louder, and the second chariot sped away. Moments later, the chariot in front of them moved to the cheers. Ben felt Samantha's hand grip his, and before he could protest, their chariot began moving. He stared straight ahead and listened in on the horse's conversation. They were complaining about not being free.

Ben glanced at a jumbo sized t.v. and saw his cloak bellowing in the wind, like waves on the water's surface. He heard the crowd going wild, though he doubted it was for him. He figured the chariot behind him was getting the attention.

The horses stopped in what looked like the city center. Above was a balcony where an older man in a suit had a white rose pinned on. He was overlooking the whole parade with a stern face. Ben turned his attention back to the horses.

 _Yo man, do we really need to hear this again?_ The one on the left asked.

 _We do this every year, stupid!_ The one on the right retorted.

 _I know, but it's the same speech every year. And none of the kids are interesting._

 _Oh really?_ Ben interrupted. The horses whinnied in surprise.

 _Woah, what?_ The right one said. _You can hear us?_

 _Hey, numbskull,_ the one on the left yelled. _We gotta move._ The two began moving in sync with the others. They trotted off to a tall building just down the road from the center. Ben saw the tributes in front of him get off their chariots and head inside. Ben followed, with the feeling Samantha was right behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A New Home**

In the lobby, Ben found Finnick, Mags, and Lissa waiting for them. Lissa started going off about how well the parade went, as they went into the elevator. Finnick pressed the number four and they went up, stopping on floor four.

The apartment had a huge central room, the walls painted a light green with dark blue carpeting. There was a couch situated in front of a large t.v. mounted on the wall. The dining area had an extravagant chandelier and multiple chairs. The rest of the room was kinda bare.

"Your rooms are just down the hall," Lissa explained. "Ben to the left, Samantha to the right. Be back at six for dinner." Ben headed for his room, wanting to update the guys back at camp. He shut the door and reached for his pouch, only to find it missing. Panicked, he patted himself down before realizing his pouch of drachmas was missing. He heard a knock at the door and it opened, showing Finnick on the other side.

"You forgot this," he said, tossing Ben the very pouch.

"How did you-?" Ben started.

"A Peacekeeper found it," Finnick explained. "Said I should return it. And now I have."

"Thank you," Ben said. Finnick waved before closing the door. Ben waited a moment before setting up his Iris message, saying the prayer and requesting for Alicia. He found Alicia on his bunk at camp, clutching his pillow. Percy was talking to her, trying to comfort her.

"Alicia! Percy!" Ben cried out.

"Ben!" Alicia said, her voice filling with hope. "Where are you?"

"I, I'm still on the other side. This is just an Iris-message." He heard Alicia mutter something before clutching the pillow tightly.

"You holding up alright?" Percy asked.

"Well, no one's threatened to kill me so far, so there's a change." Percy let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, still Ben, stay safe. Leo is estimating about a week on the portal."

"I'll try, coach." Alicia laughed at the joke.

"Hey Percy, can you leave for a couple minutes?" Alicia asked sweetly. "I wanna talk to Ben privately."

"Yeah, no problem." Percy stood up and left the cabin. There was a still silence for a count of ten.

"Well you look nice," Alicia said, slyly smiling. Ben looked down.

"Yeah. The girl tribute agrees with you."

"Who?" Her voice sounded edgy.

"Some girl named Samantha. I haven't really gotten to be friends with her, and I think she has a crush on me."

Alicia sighed. "Don't _Katniss_ me, please. It's not fun being in Gale's position."

"Wait, what?" Ben had never heard those names before.

"Right, you haven't read the books. Never mind. Stay alive, and read those when you get home. And don't flirt with Samantha." Alicia laughed. "You've risked the world for me before, I trust you'll stay faithful. I love you."

"I love you too, Alicia. Don't lose hope."

"I promise." Ben smiled and disconnected the message.

Later that evening the five of them were at the table, enjoying a cheesy mix of beef, onions, and potatoes. Ben could swear it was the very recipe he used on a campout the spring beforehand.

"So what's next?" Samantha asked. Mags mumbled something inaudible.

"Starting tomorrow," Finnick began, "You'll be training for the games. Be sure to visit every station. Work on your weaknesses and finish strong with your strengths. The tributes from District One and District Two will be watching everyone, plotting whom to ally themselves with, and who will die first."

"Fun," Ben muttered. "How long will we have to train?"

"Three days," Finnick answered. "After that is the Gamemaker evaluation, then the interview, and finally the Games."

"Well, if that's the case, goodnight." Ben stood up and retired to his room, plopping onto the bed and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dawn of the First Day**

Ben slept a dreamless sleep that night. He woke up feeling more refreshed than usual, which got him suspicious. He got out of bed and found a black T-shirt with the number four sewn on it, a green windbreaker jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots. Getting into the outfit, Ben's mind started to wonder where the actual training was. He was hoping he could get a glimpse of where he would be fighting.

He walked into the central room, finding no one there. Glancing around for a clock, he heard the elevator doors open. Emerging was a small girl, who didn't look any older than eight. She was wearing a silver jumpsuit.

"Hey," Ben greeted her, "What are you doing here?" She didn't answer. "Can you tell me what time it is?" She pointed to something behind him. Ben turned and found a clock reading seven thirty. "Ah. Thank you." The little girl ran past him, down the hall into Samantha's room.

Ben made his way to the elevator, stepping inside and pressing the top button out of curiosity. He rode up to the roof of the building and took in the sight. All around him was the sprawling city. The rising sun glinted off the futuristic buildings, lighting them up in bright yellow. His brain clicked away from reality and he stared off into the horizon.

He felt something smack him in the back of the head, snapping him back to reality. He turned, his arm flaming, ready to cause damage. He found Finnick standing there.

"So you weren't BSing me about the fire," he said calmly. Ben extinguished the fire on his arm. "Come on, it's time for breakfast." They went back down in the elevator, arriving at their floor. Already at the table were Samantha, Mags, and Lissa. Lissa was wearing a pink Southern belle dress with a bonnet. Samantha was dressed nearly identically to Ben, the only difference being her blue windbreaker.

"Good," Lissa said. "Everyone's together. Let's eat." Ben and Finnick sat down as nearly every breakfast food made was served. Ben filled up on scrambled eggs and hashbrowns.

"You guys remember what I told you yesterday?" Finnick asked, finished with his breakfast.

"Take care of our weaknesses, be wary of Districts One and Two," Ben answered. He remembered what Aphrodite told him. _Beware the one's and two's._

"Exactly. Although-"

"The District Four tributes have often teamed up with the other Careers for the initial bloodbath," Samantha finished. Mags nodded her head.

"That is true," Finnick said, "However, this year, you two need to stay away from them. They all volunteered to be in the Games this year, and they look stronger than usual." Samantha nodded and some kind of timer went off. Finnick looked behind Ben. "Nine thirty. You two need to head down to the training floor." Ben and Samantha stood up and walked to the elevator. They got in and Samantha pressed the bottom button.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Training**

The elevator took them to a floor full of mini stations. Ben recognized some from the scout rallies he'd been to. Knot tying, shelter making, first aid; Ben felt right at home. He scanned the stations and decided on edible plants and trying the trident at the weapons station. He'd touch up on the other stations tomorrow, but for now, he had his plan.

During the next half hour, the tributes from the other districts started to show up. A couple really buff guys, one with the number one on his shirt, the other with a two, looked at Ben, as if they were sizing him up. He stared daggers at them, and they smiled. They seemed to already have an alliance in place.

A tall, athletic woman stepped to the tributes. "Hello everyone. My name is Atala. I am here to get you ready for the Games. Now, within two weeks, twenty three of you will be dead. Only one will still be alive. And who that one is, depends on how you train here. Any moron can pick up a sword and swing it. But a true person knows the worst dangers: dehydration, infection, and dim wits. My advice is don't ignore the survival stations. You may begin training… now." The one's and two's rushed over to wear the weapons were, picking up knives and swords to practice with.

Ben made his way to the edible plants station, where he extensively examined every plant there, making mental notes on the easy edible ones. The instructor there was very helpful, pointing out tips and easy ways to remember the good to eat flora. Next to it was edible insects. He switched over to that and found out he'd rather be a vegetarian for the games.

A whistle was blown and they were directed to a lunch buffet. Ben filled up his plate and sat down, getting surrounded by the tributes from Districts One, Two, and the somewhat buff male from Seven. They all made Ben seem small, physically, and probably egotistically, but Ben knew they weren't much of a threat.

"So," the girl from Two said, "A tribute from Four spends all morning dealing with plants and insects. Not very smart."

"It depends on how you look at it," Ben replied taciturnly, using a half answer.

"Oh come on kid," The guy from Two began, "You'll need allies, and we're your best chance. You're not making a good impression on us."

"Now who says I need to be in a group of jocks who'll turn on each other in the end?" Ben was starting to get annoyed at their persistence.

"Oh come dear," the girl from One joined. "We'll keep you safe." She batted her eyes and Ben stood up to leave. He made his way back to the training grounds where he found Samantha hanging out at the pool. Ben went to the shelter station and started to work on an A-frame shelter. He wanted to talk to her, but he was certain she liked him too much. He finished his shelter just as she came over.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied. He knocked over his creation and started anew.

"I need help. I don't know where to go first."

"What did you do all morning?"

"I just, walked around."

Ben looked around at the stations, trying to find a suitable one for her. "Try fire building. That's an easy one." She rushed over there as the remaining tributes filed in. He knocked over his now lean-to and walked towards the weapons training. There, he picked up a chrome trident, getting a feel for it in his hands. He saw a dummy about twenty yards away. Ben hefted the trident, and threw it, sinking the three prongs in the dummy's chest. As he went to retrieve the weapon, he heard slow clapping and looked around. He found the group harassing him at lunch, slowly clapping and nodding their heads in approval.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A 10 on the Fire Scale**

The next couple of days went roughly the same. Ben visited most of the stations, aware he was being watched by the "Careers" as Finnick put it. All the skill based stations were easy for Ben, surprising the trainers. The only combat stations he did well at were swords, tridents, and hand-to-hand combat. At night, he would Iris message Alicia, Leo, and Annabeth. Letting them know he was still fine, and finding out that the portal still needed a week.

On the morning of the third day, Finnick told them about the private sessions. "Everyone works one on one with any trainer today. Whatever skill you excel in, put that to use. After lunch, the Gamemakers will assess you one by one. Do whatever you can to impress them."

"I want camouflage," Samantha said.

"Alrighty. Ben?"

"Trident," Ben answered. For once, he felt confident. He was about to have the whole morning training with his father's preferred weapon, and it was going to be just him and his trainer. Then he remembered that wouldn't matter in a matter of days. He left the table and went to Iris message the camp. Luckily, everyone was at the mess hall.

"Ah Ben," Chiron said. "How are you faring?"

"Things could be worse," he replied. "Today's the last day of training, and then evaluations."

"Just give them everything you've got," Percy encouraged. "Show them your sword skills."

"Well, the thing is, the bigger tributes practiced with the weapons non-stop."

"Then show off your fire abilities," Percy suggested. "I doubt anyone else there could do that." Ben nodded and looked at Alicia, who was sitting next to Percy. She looked distant from the conversation. He was ready to say something when he heard a knock at the door. He swiped away the scene as Samantha opened the door.

"Let's go," she said taciturnly.

Ben had impressed his trainer to the point of getting in the advanced training. He still did great but was doubting himself as he sat in waiting. The tributes from One and Two already went, and whenever they came out, they were grinning like mad men. The boy from Three just came out, looking glum, and the girl from the same district went in. Ben closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, clearing his head.

He felt a pat on his shoulder, finding the girl from Three in front of him. He took a deep breath and walked in. Inside the bare room was a weapons rack and a cut in room high off the floor. There were about twenty or so people, each dressed up and sporting different styles of hair. They were watching him as he made his way to the weapons rack. No trident or dao blades. He look up the the Gamemakers, who seemed to be studying him carefully. Ben rose his hand to face level, igniting it. Immediately, the Gamemakers were whispering to one another. Ben fired a stream of fire at a practice dummy, charring it to smoldering ash. He looked over at the now silent Gamemakers. They all looked back and forth between Ben and the ash. Ben noticed one had a half full glass in their hand. He concentrated on the liquid, bringing it to him and shooting it at the still hot ashes, making steam rise from the black pile. He gave a single nod to them and left.

Ben was leaning over the couch everyone else was sitting on, watching that night's program: the scores. He had refused to tell Lissa what he did in his evaluation, though Finnick wasn't surprised when Ben told him in cognito. He watched as the scores of the other tributes came by. The Careers had gotten eights and nines. The tributes from District Three, coincidentally and ironically, both scored three.

"District Four male," the guy on t.v. said, "Ten." Lissa started to freak out while Finnick clapped. Samantha smiled bashfully at him. Ben was about to say something when the announcer continued. "District Four female, six." Samantha didn't get the same enthusiastic reaction, but a good one regardless. He patted Samantha on the shoulder and retired to his room. He Iris-messaged Alicia, who was sitting in Bunker 9 as the campers were working on the portal.

"Hey," he said, getting her attention.

"Hey," Alicia said with a smile on her face. "How'd it go?"

"I got an ten out of twelve," he answered. "And from the way Lissa was reacting, that's a big deal. How's the portal coming along?"

"It's close," she said. "Leo's guessing another week."

Ben sighed. "Fine. I can last a week. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just worried."

"I'll come back. I promise." Alicia smiled, and the scene faded. Ben went to bed immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Flickering**

Ben woke up to find the girls who waxed him bare in his room. He panicked for a moment, before finding Miriel behind them. He checked his arms, finding some of his hair had started to grow back. He gulped.

"Girls," Miriel said, "Please go gentle on him." The girls immediately started to shave him, carefully as to not cut his skin. The hair up top his head was cut down, leaving it short, yet long enough to run his fingers through it. The girls seemed pleased with their work, and left, leaving only Ben and Miriel.

"Please tell me that's going to be the last time," he said.

Miriel smiled. "That depends if you win." Ben made a face, making Miriel laugh. "Now, lets get you dressed. You need to be ready for your interview."

"Interview?"

"With Caesar Flickerman. Tonight. And we only have a few hours to get you ready."

Ben frowned. "What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon. You were out for hours."

Ben bit back some choice language. "And no one woke me because?"

"No one likes working with someone who's half asleep. Anyways, you need to be dressed." She walked over to the closet in his room and pulled out a noble looking outfit. It looked quite a bit like Chrom's outfit from Fire Emblem: Awakening, with a dark blue long sleeve shirt and pants, the shirt only having a left sleeve. There was also brown boots and a sea green cape to go with it.

"Wow," Ben muttered.

"I was hoping you'd like it." They spent the next ten minutes getting it on Ben, finding it was just big enough for him. Miriel had fussed about the cape, getting it in just the right place for adjustment whenever he moved. "Perfect. Now go get something to eat."

Ben walked out to the main room, finding Lissa, Mags, and Finnick in their usual garb. Samantha was wearing a large, frilly green dress. Her hair was done up in a multi-leveled bun, with a single flower at the base. Spread out on the table was what Ben presumed to be lunch.

"Glad to see you," Finnick said coldly. Lissa's arms were crossed.

"I overslept," Ben said simply. He sat down in the only free chair: next to Samantha. "You look nice." She simply smiled.

"Now that Ben's finally up," Finnick started, "we can talk about how you two will act at tonight's interviews." He turned to Samantha and hummed in thought.

"Finnick," Samantha said, "Don't worry. I got things under control." Finnick frowned, while Mags slowly nodded. Whatever she was thinking, it seemed like a good idea.

"Okay," Finnick replied. He turned to Ben. "Now you…." Finnick's attitude on the matter sent Ben's mind reeling, grasping an idea. He looked down at his outfit, the idea solidifying.

"Noble…" He muttered. He looked over at Miriel, who was standing along the far wall, nodding her head. A wave of realization hit him. "Miriel, you're a mad genius."

Finnick looked utterly surprised. "What? I don't understand."

"Her first outfit for me reflected a Greek god, and this here makes me seem first class."

"Yeah. What does that mean?"

"She's putting me in a league of my own. She's making me look important, like I'm supposed to be someone important."

"She's playing you to the audience," Finnick said, catching on. "She is a genius. And you don't know what that kind of likability can do. I mean sponsors in the arena, getting you supplies whenever needed. You just might be able to-"

"Okay, okay," Ben said quickly. It was enough Finnick knew the truth. He didn't want anyone else to know.

"Well, anyways," Lissa began, "You two need a lesson in proper interview etiquette. Now-"

"Lissa," Finnick stepped in. "We already discussed this. Let them work off their outfits. It'll please the crowd more."

"Don't forget who gave you etiquette lessons when you were a tribute."

"And don't forget that I worked off of my strength and physical appeal to get through the Games." Ben left for the elevator and rode up to the roof. He figured they would be arguing for hours. Looking over the Capitol, he wondered why the portal sent him here in the first place.

He sat down and tossed a fireball back and forth between his hands, keeping an eye on the elevator. After what seemed like hours, he went back down, finding Lissa storming in, complaining about "uncultured swine." Ben jumped out of the elevator before it closed. He turned to find an angry Finnick and red Samantha.

"Um, I take it the, er, _negotiations,_ didn't go so well?" Ben asked.

"Just perfect," Finnick replied. "You two better get going. The interviews are in forty-five minutes." He practically shoved the two into the now empty elevator, and down they went.

Ben was twisting his fingers, despite cracking the knuckles a while ago. The interviews had started about twenty minutes ago with District One, girl then boy. They came off as confident, charming, and physically appealing. The tributes from Two had followed suit, while the guy and girl from Three were rather shy and nervous. Samantha was called on and got a warming round of applause. Ben listened in and out, only to listen in when Caesar asked, "So Samantha, is there someone you're hoping to win for?"

Samantha blushed scarlet. "Well, there is this one guy…" She gave Ben a sidewards glance, and he gulped.

"A guy, eh?" The interviewer said. "He must be a lucky man."

"We're not dating," she said. "I think he knows but hasn't said anything about it."

"Well, he'll be with you once you win, no doubt."

"It would never work."

"And why's that?"

"Because… well, I barely know him but, I love Emile DeGarro."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Interview**

Ben felt a sense of relief. He'd thought for sure Samantha's affections were towards him. He looked behind him, where the other tributes were. One guy, presumably Emile, looked near sick. Some of the guys were giving him a thumbs up. The girls were eyeing him. Emile looked uncomfortable. _Poor guy. What is he gonna do?_

Ben heard another round of applause as Samantha walked offstage. She walked by him, giving him a slight nod. He looked up and cleared his throat, trying to take his mind off the matter.

"And now," Caesar announced, "The Prince of the Sea, Ben Dierking!" The crowd went ballistic and Ben walked on stage. He kept his eyes away from the crowd, staring right at Caesar. He was dressed in pure black, his hair matching the void of the color. Caesar stuck out a hand for Ben to shake. Ben refused and sat down. Caesar sat down with a hearty smile.

"Well, a sassy entrance from our prince," Caesar said.

Ben cleared his throat. "Not sassy. Noble. My brother, Percy, he's the sassy one."

"Brother?" Caesar asked in surprise. "Well, that's quite something. Now, your entrance at the Tribute Parade was incredible. The cape waving like the water's edge. Incredible."

"Well, I have a thing for water. It's a part of me."

"I see. Now, I'm gonna sound like a broken hologram, but, do you have a special someone you're hoping to win for?"

"What do you think?" Ben raised an eyebrow, daring Ceasar to guess.

"I think you're setting yourself up for a beautiful woman back home."

"That's my stylist's job. I'm only here to look good. Any more silly questions?"

Caesar laughed. "Are you sure you're not the sassy one?"

"If he were here, your little 'game' would be over before it started."

Caesar put up his hands in a surrender fashion. "Okay, okay. Um, anyways… Ah, yes! Your score. A ten! Our highest scoring tribute this year."

"Yeah. So?"

"So?" Caesar laughed as he turned to the audience. "This young man here, not caring about his score. Now there's a tribute." He turned back to Ben. "Well, Ben, do you know what to do? Any last words?"

Ben stood up. "May the odds ever be in our favor." And he walked off stage, with Caesar yelling out, "Prince of the Sea," and the crowd giving a roaring applause.

Ben spent the rest of the day in his room. He was aware that the next day, he'd be going out into a bloodbath. He decided to make an Iris message to camp. Luckily, everyone was at the amphitheatre. He told them about the interview, and the imminent fight that would happen in less than twelve hours.

"Ben," Annabeth said in a cold tone, like when she was discussing strategy, "From what I've gathered from you, the initial start is a trap. It's natural selection at the beginning."

"There's nothing 'natural' about it," Ben noted.

"Right. Either way, you can't get caught in the middle of it all. Twenty-four kids in a bloodbath-"

"I got it." He scanned the crowd, finding Leo off to the side. "Hey Leo, how's the portal going?"

"I'm sorry, Ben," Leo said. "I can't get a power source strong enough to get it working at the same capacity that got you where you are now."

"So I'm stuck here?" Ben could feel his frustration boiling inside him.

"I don't see how we can get you out before the fighting begins."

Ben took a couple deep breaths. "Just, get it done." He took a deep breath and looked at the fire. It was a dreary black, like Caesar's suit and hair. Ben figured now was his time for final words. Nothing came to him.

Ben was ready to disconnect the Iris message when he saw Jason stand up. The son of Jupiter made a fist and crossed his arm over his body, his fist on the opposite shoulder. Then Percy rose, mimicking Jason. Ben realized it was a Roman salute. Soon, the whole camp was making the gesture at Ben. He saluted the camp back the very same way. Jason and Percy shot their arms forward, followed by the rest of the camp. Ben did the same, and cut off the Iris message.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Let the Games Begin**

Ben woke up the next morning, full of dread. It was the day of the Games. He crawled out of bed and got dressed in what was laid out for him: a navy blue shirt, jeans, and combat boots. He felt like a normal teenaged guy, minus the fact he was going into a bloodbath. Looking around the room, Ben felt a sense of hopelessness. He picked out a couple drachmas and stuffed them in his pocket for luck. He left his room, finding Finnick waiting for him.

"It's time," he said sadly. They rode down the elevator in near silence. "You know, you should try using your abilities to give yourself the advantage. You did use one of them to get your score, didn't you?" Ben gave a taciturn nod. "Then the Gamemakers will be watching you closely. If you try anything, make it subtle." The elevator stopped and the doors opened, showing Ben a hovercraft.

He was escorted to the hovercraft, being led to a compartment where the other tributes were, sitting. Ben sat down next to the tribute from District Nine. He had black, crew cut hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes.

"The name's Emile DeGarro," the tribute said.

"Ben Dierking." They shook hands as a woman came over with a large needle.

"Arm please," she said as she grabbed Ben's arm. She stuck the needle in his forearm, injecting whatever was in it.

Ben winced. "What was that?"

"Your tracker," she said, walking away.

Ben turned to Emile. "Tracker?"

"It's so the Gamemakers can keep watch on where you are," he explained. "Wander too far from other tributes, and they'll make sure you run into one."

"Huh. Well fun," Ben said sarcastically.

Emile let out a small laugh. "Yeah. Say, you wanna team up? Two heads are better than one."

Ben hesitated. He planned on surviving alone, but he had the feeling he could trust this guy. There was something vaguely familiar about him. "You got a deal." They shook hands once more. "We'll need a strategy."

"Way ahead of you," Emile said. He leaned towards Ben and whispered his plan.

The hovercraft landed as Emile finished filling Ben in on the plan. They were escorted of the craft and down separate halls. Ben was walked to a lone room were Miriel was waiting. In the otherwise bare room was a rack with a single jacket, a table, and a cylinder spanning from the floor to the roof.

Miriel took the hanging jacket and handed it to Ben. He slipped it on, noting the three layers, the outer one seeming waterproof. He zipped up the innermost layer and looked at his stylist.

"There, you're ready." She tugged on the jacket, making sure it fit.

" _Thirty seconds to launch,"_ said a booming voice. Miriel motioned Ben to the cylinder in the room. He stepped on the bottom floor and the tube closed around him. Panicking, he looked at Miriel, who was mouthing, _You'll be fine._ Ben closed his eyes and worked on steadying his breathing. He silently counted down from twenty, incidentally coinciding with the launch. The platform below him began moving upward.

He emerged on a pedestal, and took in his surroundings. In front of him was a huge golden horn with backpacks, weapons, and other supplies scattered about near the mouth of the horn. Surrounding them was a swampy-like area. To his immediate left and right were the female tribute from Two and the male from Three, respectively. He couldn't find Emile, but he knew where he _would_ be.

A booming countdown began, starting at sixty. He looked around, trying to gauge how he'd start moving. Every impulse in his body wanted to run, but he remembered the warning Aphrodite gave him: _wait for the timer._ He found the guy from One on the other side of the girl from Two. _Why wait for the timer? What would happen?_

 _Beware the one's and two's._ What would Ares do? Ben concentrated on the water around their pedestals, trying to wet their platforms and create ice under their feet. They were already leaning forward, ready to make a dash. He took a deep, hollow breath and the water froze. The two Careers fell, yelling out profanity, before the water erupted under them, ripping them apart, and shooting the bits all around.

Ben's heart began racing. He was hoping to disqualify them from the fight, not blow them up. He looked around at the tribute he could see, the Careers with a face of anger and disbelief, everyone else staring at the now empty pedestals.

The countdown kept going, reaching three before everyone shook off the surprise. The timer went off and Ben ran for a backpack. He found a decently sized one en route to the meeting point. He swung in, scooping it up by the strap. He looked in the giant horn, seeing the guy from Two cutting down other tributes. Ben bolted as fast as he could, the water keeping his energy up. He ran, not stopping for anything. Then he got tackled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Son of Demeter**

Ben threw his attacker of him, pushing them off with his foot on their chest. He got up, conjuring a trident of water, ready to throw it. Standing up was his ally, Emile. Ben immediately dropped the watery weapon and helped him up.

"Next time, a simple 'Hey buddy, I'm right here' would have worked," Ben said, laughing a little.

"Nah," Emile chuckled. "That's too mainstream." He looked around at their surroundings. "I think we're far enough away."

"Good," Ben said. "I could use some breathing room."

"After blowing up the two Careers back there?"

Ben stared straight at Emile. "What?"

"One moment." Emile closed his eyes and curled his fingers into an open fist. Ben could hear the sound of electronics breaking. He looked around and saw broken cameras at the bases of the trees.

"What the heck?"

"Allow me," Emile said with a smug look. "Emile DeGarro, Son of Demeter." Ben was dumbfounded. "I should explain, huh? Well, about two years ago during the second Titan war, I was fighting a rogue demigod. He was one of Kronos' earlier recruits. While I was fighting him, he shouted some spell or curse, and I ended up in the wheat fields in District Nine. I've been there ever since and got reaped this year. What about you?"

"Leo built a portal that got me thrown here. He and the other campers are trying to fix it." Ben explained, keeping things short. Emile looked confused. "Leo Valdez?"

"Never heard of him." Ben frowned but pushed it aside for now. They took inventory; two backpacks, two blankets, rope, two knives, iodine drops for water, some light snacks, and sunglasses that didn't work very well.

A cannon shot sounded, causing Ben to look around nervously. More rang out as he heard Emile counting them quietly. The cannons stopped.

"Thirteen," Emile muttered. "Thirteen killed in the bloodbath. Fifteen total in the first day." There was a moment of silence between them. "We better get moving." They started wandered in the general direction of the giant horn, keeping an eye out for other tributes.

"So, Samantha." Ben spoke to break the silence. "How did that happen?"

Emile started rubbing the back of his neck. "She was shadowing me during training. I didn't think anything of it." Ben furrowed his brow.

"Now that I think about it, she was acting all sweet towards me. Why would she say she's in love with you?"

"I don't know. Let's worry about it later."

Ben nodded and thought about the portal that lead to him getting here. If Leo could get it running right, hopefully Ben could get Emile through it too. Then he remembered the trackers. Would they still be tracked on the other side of the portal? He shuddered and focused backed on reality.

"Hold up," Emile warned, putting his arm in front of Ben. Ben crouched down and looked around. He found the guy from Two, the girl from One, both tributes from Seven, and Samantha.

"Time to teach Waterboy what happens when you mess with a wolf," the Two tribute said. "The pack attacks. Right, _Sammy?_ "

She threw him a glare and sighed. "Yes, Jockstrap." "Jockstrap" slapped Samantha across the face, knocking her over.

"Say that again, and your pretty face gets not so pretty." He picked up a nearby sword. "Go!" The girl from Seven and Samantha ran off while the other three stayed back.

"You know Jack," the girl from One said, "I saw him run off behind the Cornucopia. Betcha he's still down thataway." She turned back to the Seven guy. "Stay here, Scott." The guy picked up an axe and nodded. Ben turned to Emile as Jack and the girl started walking towards them.

"Crap, what do we do?" He asked. "We stay, we'll get spotted. We move, we get spotted."

"Then climb," Emile suggested as he jumped up. A knot in the wood appeared for him to grab on to. More formed, acting as hand and footholds for him. He climbed like a spider.

Ben looked at his tree, finding he couldn't reach the first branch, even if he jumped. The bark wasn't rough enough for him to grab hold of. He concentrated on the water around him, trying to make it lift him up.

"Hey, Waterboy!" Jack yelled out. "Here comes the pack." He let out a really bad wolf howl. Ben focused on the water, feeling himself ascend. He rose to the first branch just as the tributes were under him. Ben let the water drop on them.

"Hope you were thirsty, Jockstrap!" Probably the wrong thing to say.

"Jessie," Jockstrap said through gritted teeth. "Get him." She pulled a small knife out of her belt, and gave Ben a murderous smile. Ben stood uneasily on his branch, trying to reach the one above him. Jessie threw the knife, and Ben put up his arm to block it, closing his eyes.

 _THUNK!_ Ben opened one eye, and found a new branch a mere inch in front of him. He climbed up on it, finding the knife dug into it. Jockstrap and Jessie were stunned. Ben looked at Emile, who was panting.

"Thanks." Emile nodded. Ben climbed up higher as Jessie threw more knifes. None ever hit him.

"Enough!" Jack ordered. "They want to hide up there, fine. They have to come down at some point. We'll get them then." He walked off, Jessie following after sneering at Ben. He watched them talk with the Seven guy, probably about them in the trees.

"We should get some sleep," Ben suggested. He looked up at the sky, noticing it was getting dark. It had only been a few hours, hadn't it? He decided that wasn't important. Emile had started moving the tree bark around him, like a wooden casing. Ben tied himself to the tree with his rope, and sleep soon came.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Good News (Finally)**

Leo and his cabin were in the bunker, working on the portal. It was hooked up to what Ben could only describe as a nuclear reactor. Levers were being pulled and buttons were being pressed. Ben looked around and nearly had a heart attack. Emile was right next to him.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Ben yelled.

"Demigod dreams," Emile said. "They show you anything." He turned to the scene before them. "So which one's Leo?"

"The small Latino guy with the tool belt," Ben revealed, pointing to said mechanic. He's the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin."

"Huh. How'd that happen?"

"Sometime before I showed up at camp. He and some other campers went on a huge quest to fight some giants."

"Wow. That's-"

"Testing," Leo shouted, "in three, two, one!" Leo flipped a switch and the portal hummed. Beams of light sprouted from the framework, intertwining in a vortex. Ben was ready to cheer, when the light died.

"Almost," someone said. "Almost!"

"Now we have to wait until it's recharged," another complained.

"How long will that take?" He heard Annabeth ask.

"I don't know," Leo answered. "A few minutes, hours, I have no clue." He turned a knob, and a new hum sounded, almost like a generator. Ben cursed and went to punch the table in front of him, only to phase through and get pulled out of the dream vision.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Near-Nirvana**

Ben woke up to the sound of breaking wood and his tree shaking. He looked down and saw Jack swinging a war axe at the tree, cutting deeper and deeper with each swing. Each swing violently shook the tree, making it more difficult for Ben to stand. Slowly he worked his way to his feet, only to lose balance and fall.

"I got him!" Jack called out. There was indistinct cheering as Ben splash landed in the swampy water below. Lucky for him, the water seemed to catch him. With his all or nothing luck, though, he smacked face first into the dirt ground below.

"Ow!" He propped himself up and noticed a severe lack of water, trees, and people trying to kill him. Instead was the wretched portal that started his problems, a large number of campers he couldn't remember the names of, and an oversized workshop. It felt like a huge one eighty culture shock.

"I'm a genius!" Leo shouted, smoke curling off him. He looked ready to combust.

"BEN!" A force slammed into him, knocking him into the table behind him. The force did not apologize, and squeezed him tightly round the middle. "Oh I've missed you! You're alive! And in the right time period!" Ben hugged Alicia back with equal force.

"I missed you so much." They kept there, hugging each other before Ben heard someone clear their throat.

"Can I get a hug too, man? I am the genius that got you back, after all." Leo laughed. Ben laughed with him.

"Oh why not? Get over here." Leo walked over towards Ben and Alicia and gave them both a warm hug. The hugging continued until Leo let go, stretching out.

"So, what all happened on the other side? I mean, yeah you Iris-messaged us, but what about the actual fun?"

Ben sat and thought for a moment. "You know what? Just so I don't sound like a broken hologram, let me tell it to everyone." Everyone in the bunker agreed and headed out. Ben looked back at the portal, wondering what became of Emile.

After what felt like miles of putting off, they all arrived at the pavilion, with only the Hephaestus table empty.

"Attention campers," Leo said in a nasally voice, "we have found a demigod in the lost and found. That's one demigod in the lost and found." There were a lot of stares and someone choking. Ben heard Percy curse aloud.

"Leo! I told you not to make that voice when I'm having my coke!" Laughter rang out, even Chiron snickering. Ben simply thought, _Greilick has nothing on these guys._ After a solid five minutes, everyone began quieting their laughter and surged their questions for Ben. It took Ben, Chiron, and Annabeth to get everyone silent. Ben then began his story, from the dream that woke him days ago, to the dystopian future that worried the younger campers. As he finished his story, Annabeth seemed to be on the edge of an idea. Annabeth's ideas usually either scared him, or excited him.

"Wow," Percy exclaimed. "You time traveled into what was probably suicide and lived a death fight."

"Like you're not flirting with death everyday," Ben pointed out. Percy was about to say something when Annabeth spoke up.

"Ben, I think Emile is in trouble."

"Yeah, I've had that nagging feeling in the back of my mind," Ben replied.

"It's not just the fact that these 'games' are a huge blood bath, but I think Samantha is a monster." A lot of looks went her way. "I believe she's an empusa."

"I don't know-"

"They attract men with their looks and then kill them with their fangs," Percy explained. "Had two of them try to kill me my sophomore year."

Ben covered his face with his hands and groaned angrily. He started cursing rapid fire in complete Japanese (he had to start somewhere with the language). "I have to go back." He got ludicrous looks, and a concerned/worried look from Alicia.

"Ben," Chiron stated sternly, "your arrival there was an accident and you had the high chance of dying. It isn't wise to go back there."

"And besides," Annabeth interjected, "with what will you be armed with?"

Ben took a deep breath and looked into Alicia's eyes. Worry lines and dark circles had settled in. Her eyes begged him to stay. He pulled her in for a hug, whispered, "I'll be back. I promise," and gave her a kiss. He turned to Leo. "Let's go, Campfire," and they went back to the bunker.

"You know Ben," Leo started as he was getting the portal going again, "I've had some crazy ideas, but yours takes the cake." He was feeding a generator he'd created with white hot fire.

"Then you really don't know me," Ben responded. He was holding his dao blades in his hands, hoping they'd go through this time. There were still some drachmas left in his makeshift pouch, ready for a rainbow call. The portal reopened and Ben went through.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Career Day**

Ben had been dropped off on the backside of the Cornucopia, completely in the dark. Thankfully, his blades were still in his hand. He gave a silent thank you to which ever god let that happen, and strapped them to his back. Everywhere around him was dark and quiet, like a murky abyss. He trudged in a random direction, hoping for results.

As dawn emerged, chasing away the night, he felt something wrap around his leg and pull him straight up. The whiplash nearly knocked him out, darkening his vision. All he could see was a figure crouched on a tree branch. His vision started clearing up and he recognized the angry tribute.

"Where did you go?" Emile barked. He released the vine that had Ben's leg and he fell none too gently onto the branch beside him.

"I uh-" Ben stuttered, not sure how to answer. He didn't have to because another voice cut across him.

"Oh, he was probably just camouflaging himself in the mud. Am I right?" Samantha asked. Ben cursed. He had hoped he would get to Emile before she did.

"Oh uh, hi Samantha. How'd you get away from the Careers?" Ben asked, forcing a polite tone. She shrugged.

"It was simple, really. I killed the watchman and took off. Dear Emile here helped me." She took his hand and looked at him fondly, but not the way Alicia looked at Ben. It was more like the way a hungry vulture looks at its prey. Ben felt sick to his stomach.

"Emile, can I have a word with you? Ben asked. Emile still looked disgruntled about Ben disappearing but nodded. They started to get up and climb higher into the tree when Samantha jumped in again.

"Why? What is it you have to say to him that you can't say to me? Or are you going to kill him in the dark and then come after me next? Emile, don't trust him, please." Her pleading tone even made Ben feel sorry for her, but he shook it off, strongly suspecting magic.

"Emile, I _insist_."

"Emile, _please."_

"Will you two shut up? We'll have the other tributes finding us if you don't SHUT UP!" Emile stunned them both into silence. Sure enough, they heard the sucking noises created by footsteps in mud. The quickly moved higher into the tree, Emile creating a thick barrier of tree bark beneath them.

"Hey guys," Ben heard Jack call out. "We've been looking for you." The tree started shaking as a thumping noise enacted from below them. Ben decided he was done with these games. He turned to Emile, his anger boiling within.

"I'm done with this bull crap. You can stay here and lose your life to the demon vampire, or come down and fight alongside me." He jumped down, burning a hole through the bark barrier, and landing in the swampy water below. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell he was steaming. Ben drew his dao blades and readied himself.

A scream broke the tension as a flailing half-Samantha, half-demon fell into the water between Jack and Ben. She had the world's largest splinter right where her stomach should have been. Ben felt a splash as Emile drop down, sword in hand.

"Sorry man," Emile offered. "Should have known she was an empusa."

"You know what," Ben angrily started, "oh well. Let's just get this done with." By this time, monstrous Samantha was laying near dead, and the other tributes had surrounded the demigods. Ben got the oddest sense of deja vu as he noticed they were all armed with swords, while Jack had a spear strapped to his back. Ben lit his blades a blaze, and all Hades broke loose.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: End Game**

If Ben hadn't known any better, he would have guessed the other tributes were demigods. He must've missed them practicing their blocking and dodging skills. Or was it second nature when sword fighting? Either way, it was a near stalemate. Jack and Jessie were pressing Ben, while Emile was fending off the tributes from Seven.

Ben was having a tough time defending himself from Jessie's two smaller blades to the one in his left hand. He had several cuts in his jacket, and multiple nicks on his arm. The flames had died, and fatigue was setting in. The swampy water was keeping him from collapsing entirely.

An idea crept into Ben's head. Best case scenario, he and Emile would have a better chance of being able to get through the portal. Worst case scenario… well, only he would pay for it. He shoved away Jack and Jessie, dropping his dao blades, and thrust his hands forth, letting out a primal shout as the last of his energy went towards producing a fire beam, water swirling around it. Dropping to his knees, feeling ready to throw up, he noticed Jack and Jessie had severely burned chests. The water around him, swampy as it was, wasn't helping him much. He was a sitting duck, and blacked out as a blade cut into his shoulder.

Ben woke up light headed, his main arm stiff. It was just about sunset, and Emile was crouched over to his side. He was holding a spear in his hand, his other hand on the tree Ben was leaning on.

"Hey there," Ben said, standing himself up. He still felt weak after his massive fire bolt.

"Hey," Emile replied. "You made it."

Ben let out a groan. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough for two more cannons to sound off. Hopefully, they were for Jessie and Jack." He looked up to the sky. "They should be playing the death reel any minute now."

Ben wanted to ask about the death reel, bet decided to let it go. He pulled out a drachma, the edge catching the sunset light, and set up an Iris message to Leo. An image formed showing the son of Hephaestus standing by the generator.

"Let's get 'er running," Ben told him. Leo shot his fire into the generator, causing it to hum.

"Give it a bit to find you," Leo said. "Going to is easy. Coming back, not so much." They sat around after disconnecting the IM, watching the death reel. Samantha was first go be shown, followed by the tributes from District Eight.

"Cheese and rice!" Ben complained. "I blasted them with fire, charring their chests, and they didn't die?" He punched the nearby tree with his left hand, and spewed out a string of cursing.

"By my count, there are nineteen dead. The ones alive are you, me, the District One J's, and one more that I can't quite remember." The water behind Ben gurgled and bubbled. Ben turned as a seaweed creature rose out of the surface. "What is that thing?!"

"The finale," Emile said, fear obvious in his voice. "Run!" The demigods ran, Ben struggling to keep up. He looked back occasionally, finding more swamp monsters chasing them.

 _Wait a sec,_ Ben thought. _Why am I running?_ He summoned a tidal wave to push him alongside Emile. Shortly after, the Cornucopia came to view. Ben could see Jack and Jessie coming in from his left, their faces charred, and more swamp beasts chasing them. Ben took his tidal wave, scooping Emile up as well, and shot them on top of the metal horn. The two J's jumped up, no problem.

"Why won't you die?" Ben shouted. He drew his dao blades as the swamp things banged into the golden horn. They looked at each other, their expressions saying _Let's show him._ The two clasped hands and started to merge. A lion's mane formed around Jessie's face as Jack morphed into a scorpions tail. Between them, a lion body formed. Ben felt a burning pit in his gut. They had transformed into a manticore.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Way Things End**

Ben's vision went blurry and the next thing he knew, he was back in Leo's workshop. His clothes were in rags, his skin cut up and bruised. There was a sharp pain in is his leg, but he ignored it. Alicia and Leo looked at him wide eyed. Looking around, he noticed his dao blades were missing.

Ben sat up, and a blinding pain flashed through his head, forcing him to lie down again. "Did Emile make it?"

Leo shook his head nervously. "I think because the portal didn't send him there, it has a hard time finding him; an even harder time finding him than it did finding you."

Alicia spoke up. "Hey Leo, I've got an idea but I don't know if it'll work. Do you think if we Iris message Emile then the portal will have a better idea of where, erm, _when_ , to find him?"

Ben could see the wheels start to turn in Leo's head. "That might work… No sense in not trying it, anyways. Maybe if we make the rainbow using the portal…"

A Hephaestus cabin-member who was apparently just hanging out in the bunker took Leo's cue and grabbed a spare prism (because what bunker doesn't have spare prisms?) and attached it to the top of the portal, while Leo set up a floodlight to angle at it. Ben understood, and fumblingly pulled a drachma out of his pouch and handed it to Alicia, who tossed it in the air. The drachma flew through the man-made rainbow, and Alicia shouted, "O Iris, messenger across place and time, show me Emile Degarro!"

The image of the cornucopia showed up, showing Emile fiercely battling the manticore. He was holding his own, using his powers to encase the manticore's base in a massive tree trunk and throw up oaken shields wherever needed, but it was obvious that the effort was draining him and it was only slowing the manticore down. By Ben's estimate, Emile had a few minutes left, at best.

Leo blasted the portal with white hot fire and kicked it at the base. "Pull him out, dangit!"

"Hey Emile!" Ben shouted, at the image. Emile started, and almost lost his trunk around the manticore, and cursed. "Grab my dao blades, will ya? You're almost through." Ben prayed to every god he knew that he was right. Emile threw up a final shield, four feet thick, and dove for Ben's blades behind him.

The portal shuddered, and a sickly looking and worse for the wear Emile appeared on the floor beside Ben. Two dao blades clattered to the floor. Ben shook his head in disbelief. _It actually worked!_

"Guys look!" Alicia called their attention back to the Iris message. It still played the scene, though without Emile in it. The manticore had morphed back into Jessie and Jack, who were looking at each other cautiously, like two evenly matched tigers circling each other before the fight.

"Only one of us can win, you know," Jessie said.

"But, aren't we, the same.." Jack couldn't seem to finish the thought.

"They can't remember they're a manticore!" Ben realized. "The Mist is too strong for even monsters now that we demigods are gone and the gods' presences are mostly faded." The others gave him amazed looks, but accepted it. It certainly seemed to be the case, anyways.

Jack drew his spear and Jessie drew her knives. They began to circle each other, knowing each other's moves too well, each wary of the seaweed monsters below. The pounced simultaneously, Jessie impaling her knives in his chest, and Jack running her through with his spear in the gut. They came close and for a second morphed back into the manticore with both spear and knives in it, and realized their mistake. Wailing, the manticore fell off the cornucopia to the sea monsters waiting below and morphed back into separate tributes at the last second, to be torn apart by the abominations.

Two cannons sounded through the Iris message, and a somewhat shocked voice rang through the image. "May I present to you the Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games… Darbus from District Ten. Yes that's right, congratulations Darbus! The first tribute to be crowned Victor without killing a single person!"

Emile shook his head. "I don't even remember hearing that name before. I think I saw him training at the snares and fire building station, but never really noticed him beyond the fact that he existed. How he managed to avoid the Gamemakers' attention still baffles me though."

Ben laughed, "I think I know why." He sat up and extended his arm, and pointed at Emile's arm. A wave of realization crossed Emile's face.

"The tracking devices!" He looked at Alicia. "Find us some ambrosia or something, will you? This is gonna hurt." Alicia turned a slight shade of green as she realized what was going to happen, and ran off to do as he asked.

Ben took two knives off of a nearby table and handed one to Emile. "On the count of three….. Three!"

The two cut into their arms with blinding pain and pulled out the small electronic devices embedded there. They were still beeping. Alicia returned with Will Solace, the camp's best medic. He immediately set to bandaging their arms after feeding them ambrosia squares. Will also set and splinted Ben's leg and ordered him not to move it. Ben wasn't about to argue.

Leo cleaned the tracking devices and studied them. "You know, we should probably destroy these. But why when we can have so much fun?"

"Leo!" The whole group of campers groaned, laughing.

~El Fin~


End file.
